


Mercy is the Mark

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M, Mute Corvo Attano, Muteness, Pre-Slash, mentions of cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Так и получилось, что спустя три дня Дауд оказался в тюрьме.





	Mercy is the Mark

— Вот уж не ожидал, что ты придешь ко мне, — хмыкнул Дауд; тлеющая сигара вспыхивала теплым оранжевым светом, когда он затягивался. — На этот раз, по крайней мере, я вовремя отозвал своих людей — не придется искать их бессознательные тела по подворотням.

Он молча принял из рук Корво лист бумаги, пробежал глазами написанное и невесело хмыкнул.

— Это не мои, — сказал он, и когда Корво извлек ручку и пузырек чернил, закатил глаза. — Аттано, я же бывший наемный убийца. Я знаю язык жестов.

«Твои люди повсюду», — сказали пальцы Корво. — «Я не верю, что ты ничего не знаешь об этих убийствах».

— Знаю только, что они происходят, — сказал Дауд.

Пальцы Корво потребовали: «Помоги мне».

— Глаза Чужого, — выдохнул Дауд. — Не хочу показаться неблагодарным ублюдком, Аттано — но мне, честное слово, не до твоих мертвых баб.

«Императрица вознаградит тебя за помощь», — пообещал Корво.

— Императрица, — скептически произнес Дауд.

«Я буду благодарен».

...так и получилось, что спустя три дня Дауд оказался в тюрьме.

 

_У первой из них были глаза ведьмы._

_Он убил ее быстро, ослепленный гневом. Он забрал у нее глаза и оставил в опустевших глазницах две розы._

_Вторая смеялась, как ведьма._

_Он совладал с собой; убил ее медленно. Она сопротивлялась, как обезумевшее от боли животное, когда он извлекал из нее горло, она умерла в муках, как того и заслуживала._

_Третья раскладывала карты в своей жалкой лачуге на краю города._

_Он лишил ее пальцев, одного за другим. Она выла и давилась кляпом из собственной юбки; когда он оставил ее тело лежать, скрючившись, на полу, за останки немедленно принялись крысы. Он перенесся на подоконник, чтобы они не съели и его, и смотрел, пока белого не стало больше, чем красного._

 

— Больной ублюдок, — пробормотал Дауд. — Это я не про убийцу, про твоего натурфилософа.

Корво беззвучно рассмеялся. 

«Пьеро знает свое дело», — сказал он. — «И умеет держать язык за зубами».

— Пьеро лапает трупы, — огрызнулся Дауд. — Ладно. Хочешь знать мое мнение — ты ищешь психопата. Смерть долго была моим ремеслом, и поверь мне — мы не с ремесленником имеем дело. Поговори со шлюхами... проклятье. Ну, напиши шлюхам. Уверен, они вспомнят пару клиентов со странностями. 

«Больше ты ничем не можешь помочь?» — спросил Корво. 

— Нет, — сказал Дауд. — Впрочем, знаю я одну женщину...

 

_Он не помнил, чем выдала себя четвертая._

_Он раздвинул ее ребра и голой ладонью добрался до теплого мокрого сердца — красного, как роза в ее волосах. Должно быть, роза и помогла ему ее вычислить._

_Пятая была одной из бригморских шлюх — он узнал ее, на мгновение увидев в толпе._

_Только сила, дарованная Чужим, помогла ему ее настигнуть — ведьма умела драться, но он был проворнее, сильнее, опытнее. Только после того, как закончил с ней, он обнаружил, что ранен. Ему не удалось бы добраться до Затопленного квартала, если бы не Томас — бледный, испуганный, шептавший «ты только держись»._

 

— Ничего себе, — одобрила Лиззи, наградив Дауда увесистым хлопком по плечу. — Какой красавчик. Он твой?

— Мой, — сказал Дауд, наслаждаясь сложной гаммой эмоций, возникшей на лице Корво. — Так что держи-ка руки при себе. 

— Есть шанс, что я уговорю тебя поделиться? — деловито спросила Лиззи. — Впрочем, ты, наверное, не за этим.

Дауд вкратце рассказал ей об убийствах, и Лиззи поморщилась.

— Я режу только пальцы и только за дело, — фыркнула она. — Этот же даже не позаботился о том, чтобы обчистить их после того, как убил. Гнилое дельце, Дауд. Не лезь в него, если можешь. Я говорила тебе, что с Бригмором дело нечисто — и ты сам не свой вернулся. Может, на этот раз послушаешь?

Дауд посмотрел на Корво и с трудом удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть себе под ноги от досады.

— Не могу, Лиззи, — буркнул он.

Она улыбнулась, демонстрируя подточенные зубы.

— Ладно. Так что насчет поделиться?

 

***  
Корво уговорил Дауда переночевать во дворце; Дауд согласился скорее из любопытства, чем из-за чего-либо еще. От Корво оказалось не так-то просто отвязаться — ближе к полуночи он явился к Дауду, и пальцы его так и запорхали. Похоже, он успел принять ванну — от Корво едва уловимо пахло благовониями.

— Честно слово, Аттано, — проворчал Дауд, стараясь казаться недовольным. — Предполагается, что ты должен меня недолюбливать.

«Немногие понимают язык жестов», — пожаловался Корво. — «А ты был исполнителем. Говорят, стоит винить руку, а не клинок».

— В отличие от клинка, я сам решаю, куда бить, — возразил Дауд. 

«И чувствуешь вину».

— Где ты постиг такие глубины всепрощения? — вкрадчиво спросил Дауд. 

Корво пожал плечами; пальцы его замерли, и Дауд испытал абсурдное желание попросить не молчать.

Он уже сам готов был начать говорить — о чем угодно — когда пальцы Корво вновь пришли в движение.

«Ты согласился помочь мне, потому что чувствуешь себя виноватым?»

— Ты задаешь сложные вопросы, — признал Дауд. — Я не забыл, как ты держал клинок у моего горла. Но... я не знаю. Я столько людей убил... странно в этот раз быть на другой стороне.

«Та женщина говорила про Бригмор. Что там случилось?»

Дауд не любил вспоминать о Бригморском особняке, сейчас же пришло на ум — если он расскажет Корво о том, что спас Императрицу, это, вне всякого сомнения, сильно изменит его мнение о Дауде. 

— Ничего такого, — сказал он. — Убил пару ведьм.

 

_Руки и шею ее украшал жемчуг; она носила белое и вплетала в волосы светлые ленты._

_Он онемел, увидев ее. Осознание, почему он выжил, когда должен был погибнуть, настигло его, как откровение свыше. Девочка с картины из проклятого особняка должна была умереть — и он один во всем мире знал об этом._

_Он не испытывал к ней той ненависти, что вызывали в нем ведьмы — он убил бы ее тихо и безболезненно, вскрыл ее тело и изъял бы все семена, что они посеяли в ней. Он был уверен — они уже прорастают, питаясь от ее плоти и крови._

_Она должна была умереть, он должен был убить ее — а прочее не имело значения._

 

Утром Корво зашел, чтобы сообщить:

«Сегодня я должен сопровождать Эмили. Ты можешь подождать здесь, если хочешь, но, мне кажется, ты не хочешь».

— Я присмотрю за вами, — решил Дауд, выбираясь из слишком мягкой постели. — В конце концов, пару месяцев назад я охранял одного аристократа. С вами вряд ли будет сложнее. И не бойся — она меня не увидит. 

«Я не боюсь», — возразил Корво. — «Спасибо».

Дауд наблюдал за ними с крыш — маленькой девочкой в белом и Корво, следующим по левую руку от нее, на полшага позади. Он был уверен: Корво не боится нападения, он и сам не ожидал опасности, и все же старые инстинкты не подвели, когда Дауд заметил подвижный блик на соседней крыше.

Дауд успел перехватить нападающего на балкончике второго этажа — тот поймал удар его клинка своим, звякнула сталь, и внизу зашумели. «Наверху!» — пронзительно закричал кто-то, и Дауд понял, что сейчас по ним будут стрелять, но отшвырнул эту мысль, как несущественную — потому что сквозь линзы противогаза на него смотрел кто-то из его людей.

Никто и никогда — до Билли — не шел против него.

Дауд небрежно отбил выпад предателя, схватил его за противогаз и с силой дернул, стремясь увидеть лицо. В тот же миг грянул залп, остро запахло порохом — и боль впилась в тело Дауда тысячей игл.

 

— Это Прадклиф, — сказал Дауд, когда Корво явился в его камеру.

«Ты не должен был вмешиваться. Я смог добиться лишь того, чтобы к тебе послали врача. Ты слишком известен».

— Заткнись, Аттано, — попросил Дауд. — Не знаю, когда я отсюда выйду, и выйду ли вообще. Тот, кто напал на твою девчонку... на Императрицу — это Прадклиф. Я нашел его в Бригморе — ведьмы заставили беднягу съесть собственного друга. Когда-то он был Смотрителем, но после случившегося повредился умом. Томас долго с ним нянчился, и мне казалось, что парень пришел в себя.

«Ты уверен?» — спросил Корво.

— Я знаю всех своих людей в лицо, — хмуро заверил Дауд. — Это Прадклиф. Убей его — или засади по соседству со мной, если ты слишком милосерден. Или... Чужой тебя побери, Аттано, помоги мне сбежать. 

Пальцы Корво легли ему на запястье, крепко сжали — и это походило на обещание.

 

_Он говорит Томасу, давясь собственной болью: ты нужен мне. Я не смог, я был слишком слаб. Ты нужен мне._

_Томас гладит его по голове, повторяет: все хорошо. Все осталось позади. Теперь ты здесь, с нами, со мной._

_Он ненавидит себя, зная, что должен сделать. Он говорит: ты нужен мне, чтобы я стал сильнее. Маркус сделал меня сильнее. Сделай для меня то же самое._

 

...вечером, когда Дауду принесли еду, он обнаружил в хлебе ключ от камеры.


End file.
